


Hurricane Sandy

by zavocado



Series: Go Your Own Way [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavocado/pseuds/zavocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine comes to visit Kurt in New York. October 28, 2012. GYOW verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane Sandy

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that made it on tumblr and never on here. This one is set at the end of October during their first year of college. Another smut warning. Mwa! -throws fic at you-

Kurt stuffed his fingers into his ears with a grimace as he slid open the door to the apartment he shared with Rachel and Santana. A monstrous shriek had greeted his arrival, followed by the patter of high heeled feet and then Rachel came into view, flapping her arms and shrieking up and then back down a B flat scale.

"Shut up," Kurt shouted, face contorted in pain at the sound as he drug his elbow into the groove of the door and rolled it closed. "I'd like to use my hands at some point over the next four days and I won't be if you make _that_ noise."

It was late Sunday evening and Kurt had just returned from his intern job at . They had a huge spread due the following evening and considering the hurricane bearing down on the east coast, Isabelle had taken it upon herself to make the executive decision to finish it tonight and given them Monday off instead. By the sounds of what the television at work had been saying, Kurt wouldn't be surprised if they didn't return until Wednesday, Thursday for him since he had classes at Parsons on Wednesday.

"But, Kurt, there's a _hurricane_ coming to New York," Rachel said, looking slightly hysterical as Santana appeared from between two curtains across the room. "It's coming to take us back to Ohio and– "

"Oh, kill it, hobbit," Santana demanded, tugging an ear plug out of her left ear and glaring at their roommate. "If you're so worried why don't you go cozy up with Brody. Get over that Teletubbie that hasn't called you in four months and _get some_."

Rachel's lips puffed out angrily, though her cheeks turned pink.

"I– well, that's– we're– it was just a few kisses– "

"Well, go make it a few more so I don't lose my hearing," Santana snapped pointedly.

Rachel turned her annoyed look onto Kurt, obviously hoping for him to side with her, but Kurt just rubbed his temples and nudged past her. He left the two women bickering at the front door/kitchen/living room and ducked through the curtains in the back left corner that divided his room from the rest of the apartment. It was the one bad thing about their giant loft in Bushwick – little to no privacy, especially when Blaine came down from Berklee to visit.

A dull thrum pulsed through his chest at the thought of Blaine. He'd gone up to visit Blaine for his birthday a few weeks ago, but it still felt like forever in comparison to this time last year. Kurt dropped his bag onto his big plushy chair and started to shrug off his work clothes as the door slid open across the room and Rachel stomped out in a whirlwind.

With a sigh, Kurt sent a quick text message to Brody, warning him of her impending arrival and requesting a message once she got there so he knew she was safe. A response came almost instantly, telling him that Brody was actually half way over himself and that he would call Rachel to meet her somewhere.

Kurt set his phone down and unwrap the scarf around his neck and then started popping open the buttons on his shirt. Outside a gust of wind rattled against the windows, howling its way between the cracks and down the alley between their building and the next. The next two days were supposed to be disastrous for the city, especially Long Island Sound, Staten Island, and Long Beach. He didn't think much would happen flooding-wise in their neighborhood, but he'd never actually been through a hurricane either.

"You wanna order pizza?" Santana hollered from the opposite corner – her room.

"Sounds fine," Kurt agreed, rubbings his knuckles and flexing them carefully. They were incredibly sore from all of the writing he'd been doing over the past week between work and notes in his classes.

The door rattled open again.

"Okay, fine. I'm back," Rachel called out, and a set of chuckles followed her words. Two deep, husky voices that made Kurt pause. He knew one was Brody, but the other...

"Hey, babe, get out here so I can blow your east coast!"

Nearly toppling over, Kurt whipped his curtains apart, and darted out of his little sectioned off room, open shirt flapping out behind him. Santana was grinning as she stepped aside and let Blaine in, duffle bag slung over his shoulder as Brody closed to door between the three of them. He couldn't believe that Blaine was here, looking happy and somehow more sure and mature than he had a few weeks ago, and somehow very different from the boy they'd dropped off in Boston almost three months ago.

"Oh my– _oof!_ "

Kurt's surprised words were cut off as Blaine slammed into him, bag thumping to the ground as his hands dove under Kurt's loose shirt and started greedily rubbing over his sides. A hot, avid mouth claimed his roughly, coaxing his lips apart as Kurt inhaled sharply and wound his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Mmm, missed you," Blaine rasped as he pulled back a little, taking Kurt's bottom lip with him, gently nibbling on it.

"See, Berry? That's what I mean when I tell you to _get some_ ," Santana quipped as she pulled her phone out of her bra and scrolled through her contacts. "Five pizzas should do it, right?"

"Make sure you get me their vegan one!" Rachel called after her as Santana disappeared to her room.

"Meat lovers for me!" Blaine hollered over Kurt's shoulder, hugging him tightly, his hands caressing over the smooth skin of Kurt's back until he was shivering and trembling in Blaine's grasp.

"B- Blaine, not _here_ ," Kurt murmured pointedly, his voice catching slightly as a persistent thumb dipped below his waistband and brushed between his ass cheeks.

"Later?" Blaine asked hopefully. "When the power's out and there's absolutely nothing to do, but talk" – a lingering kiss was pressed to his lips – "and kiss" – Blaine's lips cupped the curve of his jaw and gave the spot a warm, firm suck as the other fingers of his right hand pushed below Kurt's waistband – " and _fuck_... "

Kurt jolted slightly in Blaine's arms as his boyfriend's hand grabbed his ass and gave it a hard squeeze.

" _Blaine_ ," he scolded as Rachel giggled at something Brody was saying behind him, but Blaine's other hand joined the first, taking his other ass cheek into his grip and gently rolling and kneading each in turn. " _Later_ ," he added, breath hitching.

"Oh, fine," Blaine relented, his hands sliding back up to Kurt's waist, fingertips pressing in and massaging. "But I expect a lot of nudity and obscene noises out of your pretty mouth tonight– "

"Wanky," Santana grinned, walking past and pulling on her coat.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Rachel and Brody settled on the couch and turned the television on. Santana left to go retrieve their pizzas from the little restaurant Rachel had discovered their first week in the city, and Kurt led Blaine to his room to deposit his bag and finish changing. It didn't even faze him when he unbuttoned his pants, still slightly hard in his boxer-briefs. Blaine hummed appreciatively at the sight as he unpacked his clothes and tucked them into his spots in Kurt's wardrobe.

"Look like you could use a hand there, Kurt," Blaine teased, eyes locked of the slight erection stretching the front of Kurt's underwear.

Kurt paused and glanced down as well, taking a moment to let the pulse and throb run through his body. But they couldn't. Not right now with Rachel and Brody only a curtain away. The wardrobe door slapped closed and before Kurt could push his pants down and step out of them Blaine was dropping down in front of him, knees slamming against the hardwood as Blaine's lips pressed hungrily against Kurt's navel.

"Let me," Blaine whispered, voice cracking slightly as his lips dragged up and down over the smooth skin and twitching muscles. His hands pealed back Kurt's pants, sliding them down a little more as Kurt hardened further. It was impossible not to with Blaine's hot breath brushing over his skin, and those warm, perfect lips sucking gently at his skin.

"G- gotta be quick," Kurt gasped as Blaine's hands grabbed his hips and walked him backwards until he tumbled into the side of his wardrobe.

They both paused, Blaine scuttling forward on his knees, but his hands unmoving, as they listened. The television was still going in the other room, but there had been a pause in Rachel and Brody's conversation. Blaine grinned up at him, fingers stroking over Kurt's hip, as he dipped his face into the fabric of Kurt's underwear and nuzzled his nose against Kurt's erection.

" _Fuck!_ " Kurt swore, trying to control his volume to the point where his voice came out hoarse and strained as Blaine's parted lips mouthed over the damp patch forming where the head of his cock was.

"God, I can't wait to have you in my throat," Blaine sighed, placing a soft kiss on Kurt's navel as he shoved Kurt's underwear down and slid the band under Kurt's balls.

Kurt hummed in relief as his cock sprung free, swaying slightly as it brushed against Blaine's neck. He was already aching, pre-coming slipping over his head and wetting Blaine's skin as his hips were held roughly against the wardrobe. Blaine bowed his head and licked over the top of Kurt's cock, down to the base and then up his navel.

His hips jerked, his feet kicking out and his show knocking back against the wardrobe, making it rattle. There was another pause out in the living room, a broken off giggle as Blaine chuckled under his breath and murmured, "I've got you," as his left hand eased off of Kurt's hip and began stroking his in slow, measured movements.

"Are you two okay in there?"

Kurt's eyes were focused on the curtains separating his room from the rest of the loft, part of his brain panicking at the thought of Rachel or Brody, a guy he barely knew, barging in on them in this position, especially when he knew Blaine wouldn't even think to stop what he was about to do–

" _Oh_ ," Kurt moaned as Blaine's mouth closed over the head of his cock. His foot slammed back against the wardrobe again and his head joined it, smacking into the wood, but his eyes remained open, focused on the dark curtains separating them from Rachel's voice.

"Kurt, what's– " The curtains began to flutter open.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, don't you dare!" Kurt hollered, his voice tense and high as Blaine hummed around him and started to bob his head in time with his hand. " _Oh,_ Christ," he gasped, hips rocking forward.

Brody's voice joined Rachel's outside of his room. "Leave them to it," he said in amusement. "They're fine."

Blaine pulled off with a wet pop, fingers curling tightly around Kurt's slick erection and called out to the retreating footsteps, "I ordered Meat Lovers for a reason, Rachel!"

"Wait, you two are– _oh my god!_ "

Kurt snorted loudly as Brody pulled Rachel away from his curtains and covered his eyes with one of his hands. "I can't believe– "

"I can," Blaine chirped happily, swirling his tongue around the head of Kurt's cock. "Hold still."

"Wh– oh, _oh_ , " Kurt sighed, slumping back against the wardrobe and letting it support his weight as Blaine's mouth sunk down his cock, jaw relaxed and tongue flat.

A rush of heat gathered quickly in the pit of Kurt's stomach, twisting and burning as his hips jerked forward and pushed him into Blaine's throat. It was a reflex Kurt had once been scared of allowing, but now, after two years together, he let it happen. Feet still dancing over the floor as Blaine took more of him into his throat, Kurt let his eyes drift closed and enjoyed it. It was so rare when they say each other these days, got to bask in each other's company and enjoy what they had together.

Blaine gagged around him a few minutes later, easing back until Kurt's cock was surrounded by cool air, a thick trail of saliva hanging from the end as Blaine's hands took over for his mouth.

"Ready for me to take all of you?" Blaine said gruffly, his voice slightly hoarse as he took a few deep breaths.

Confused, Kurt pulled his head back from the wardrobe and stared down at Blaine. "Wh– "

But he had his answer moments later. A warm, tight throat was around him a second later as Blaine hollowed his cheeks, his hand cupping his balls up and then Blaine's mouth opened wider and covered those, too.

Eyes bugging out as his ballsack popped into Blaine's mouth to the point where Kurt thought he was going to choke, his head slammed back against th wardrobe again. Every part of his was tight now as Blaine's swallowed around his cock and his tongue laved over his balls.

"Holy f– can't believe– shit, you're so good at this, Blaine," Kurt babbled, hands fisting into Blaine's hair and forcing his head to move along him a few inches. "So good at taking my cock into that mouth... "

He broke off on a moan, low and raw, as Blaine whined around him, sliding back so that Kurt's balls popped out of his mouth. The hands on his hips began forcing him to thrust, and Kurt let himself be guided, let himself drift with Blaine's whims as his mouth murmured encouragement.

"So good, so _tight_. My good boy, letting me fuck your throat," Kurt murmured as his body throbbed, everything tightening and then without any warning he felt his arousal snap.

Blaine choked around him, pulling back a few inches as Kurt came, hot and wet in his mouth. His eyes rolled up into his head as his shaking legs gave out and he found himself sinking to the floor in front of Blaine, satiated and heavy-limbed. As he slid down Blaine's mouth pulled off and a few coughs echoed around the room. Then a warm, salty pair of lips brushed his, and a tongue coated with his come traced around his mouth.

"You taste better than I remember," Blaine muttered, licking over the come now dribbling down Kurt's lips.

"Santana, don't go back th– "

"I _knew it_! I knew I'd miss it!" Santana declared loudly from behind them. Kurt glanced over as Blaine kissed the corner of his mouth. Standing in the curtain opening, grinning broadly despite her disappointed, was Santana with a tower of pizza boxes.

"There better be more of that while you're here," Santana said with a stern look at Blaine. "I want good memories from this stupid hurricane, and that certainly qualifies."


End file.
